Happy Meals
by Lucie Brody
Summary: Takes Place during As I Am. Everyone loves a nice trip to McDonalds, but how nice a trip can you have with a sedated Laura, and a blind eight year old?


Disclaimer: I do not own Laura or Peter. It would be cool to own Laura, then I would I have a friend. If I owned Peter, I would kill him, he is obnoxious. I do own Parker, she is a P.I.M.P. actually she is more of a whore. HAHA! I also own the cashier. His name is Sloatee. Even though it doesn't say that. I own the real Sloatee too. He works at Chick-fil-A, not McDonalds. O speaking of chick-fil-a I want a chicken biscuit, I'll write this story later.

A/N: wipes chicken from mouth Yum, that was good. Anywho...This story takes place after Chapter 2 of _As I Am, which_ I wrote too. If you haven't read it, well then you suck. You should, cause I worked hard on it. Also you can't read this story and understand it, if you haven't read the first two chapters. But basically this is what happened when the three of them went to McDonalds. What What! Pimped out Shotay! Sorry, I am out-of-control today. Please enjoy, and also I don't hate McDonalds. They are like magic!

"Happy" Meals

Parker had always hated McDonalds. There was nothing more disgusting that walking into the small compact building. Screaming children swarmed everywhere, scattering food onto the already sticky floor. The people never spoke English, and now that they were in Mexico, it was even worse try to communicate with them. The worst part however, was the food. Poor innocent animals had given up their lives to be processed and served in a cardboard box.

Yet know she had become one of those people that dragged her children to the restaurant, if you could call it that, in search of food. Peter was giddy, filled with adrenaline from the drive, and was eagerly looking into the Playland.

"Parker," he cried, tugging on her pant leg. "Can I go and play?" he jumped up and down, nearly knocking over the sedated Laura who was leaning against Parker.

"No," the blonde hissed, and put her hand on his head to stop the jumping. "You can get too many diseases in there. Lucy would kill me if you got sick."

The bald child stuck out his lip, and followed the girls up the counter. "What do you want?" Parker asked the boy, studying the menu. "A Happy meal?"

Peter's attention was drawn away from the rambunctious kids in the Playland, when he heard those words. "Happy Meal!" he squealed, causing heads to turn.

"Lola," she turned to the brunette, who wasn't looking too good. "What do you want?"

Laura perked up, and stood up straight. "I want a Happy Meal too!" she exclaimed.

"Okay!" her friend replied, looking slightly disturbed. She stepped up to place her order with a smug looking teenager.

"Can I take your order?" he asked, giving both her and Laura a once over.

"Yeah, I need two happy meals with..." she looked over at the jumping Peter and Laura, "lemonade." She finished deciding that caffeine was not what they need right now.

"Is that all?" the cashier asked, and drummed his hand against the counter.

"No. Actually do you have anything organic?" Parker asked, attempting to find something to satisfy her own hunger.

"I got one thing," he replied in a crude voice.

"What?" she asked, missing his tone completely.

The cashier gave her another once over, his eyes lingering on her plunging neckline, and let a wolfish grin spread across his face. "Why don't come out back, and I'll show you?" he told her.

Disgust crossed over her face, and she stared at him horrified. Laura however, was not on top of her game, and leaned over against the counter. "What's out back?" the teenager asked innocently.

The worker changed his target from Parker, and decides to try someone more interested. "A surprise," he told her, studying the message on her head, and Laura's brown eyes lit up.

"I love surprises!" she squealed.

"Lola!" Parker told her as quietly as she could, although it came out almost a scream. "Get Peter, and go to the Playland."

Peter began to jump again, and the two scurried off to the play in the world of tubes.

"Listen," she hissed at the teen. "If you don't get your pimple faced, pale ass, momma boy self in check I will personal make sure you don't live another day." The look slightly startled the boy, and Parker was sure he swore under breath. She flashed him a smile, that was even weirded him out even more. "Now can I please have my food?"

* * *

Watching Laura, and Peter was one of the most disgusting things she had ever witnessed. Peter, not being able to see, was missing his mouth more than actually making it in. When he managed to get some of the food inside he chewed opened mouthed, forcing her to watch him macerate the cow inside.

Laura, who had more practice eating, was not any better, considering her state. She continually dropped food onto her lap, and Parker could feel people's eyes on them. Perhaps drawing on Laura was not the best idea.

Several elderly women were sitting in the corner, giving disapproving glance at the trio. Parker stared back at them, and the oldest of the blue-haired women frown at her. One of the others whispered something to another, and all three of them shot a look at Peter who was sitting under the table, happily letting his hot wheels car fly around the floor.

The blonde, who had had enough of the women, locked yes with them, and shot them the bird. The women looked repulsed, and quickly gathered their belongings and headed out of the restaurant.

Peter's car crashed into his cup of lemonade, sending the sticky liquid across the floor, and he squealed in delight, trying to avoid being caught in the sea of yellow. Laura watched through her glazed over eyes, as the liquid came closer to her feet, and began to throw fries into the pool.

Finally Parker had enough. She grabbed the child, along we the teen, and tugged them toward the door. She walked past the trashcan, and dumped the remainder food on the tray into in before heading out the door.

Once they had been seated in the car, Laura looked distraughtly at her empty hands. "Oh no!" she wailed causing her friend to turn around from the passenger seat.

"What?" she asked. She was getting annoyed with the two of them, and was anxious to return home.

"You threw away my toy!" Laura exclaimed, thinking back to the dancing Hello Kitty toy that she had happily been playing with inside.

Parker looked at the girl, before climbing out the car, and tearing back into the restaurant. "I did not pay $3.50 for some toy that was going to thrown away."

Laura watch happily as her friend dug through the trashcan, and retrieved the toy. She sighed contently, and slumped back down against the side of the car, falling back to sleep.

The drive home was less bumpy than the ride there had been, and Parker feeling the full effects of the day, allowed herself to dose of into a light sleep, putting full trust into Peter to get them home in one piece. She wasn't really worried though, after all what was the worst that could happen.


End file.
